From Yellow to Red
by GAin
Summary: Girl knows everything about guy. The guy reads the girl like a book. The ingredients for love to be cooking are all there but cupid prefers to remain unemployed
1. Distances Needed

**On your mark. Get set. GO! Dashing amidst the busy street, I ran towards the tall broad figure that was walking down the road in a slow lazy pace. I knew my technique was right, the distance perfect and all I needed was to avoid obstacles. Easy enough! After all I had done it for the past 12 years of my life. The distance had closed down, my lucky pedestal came into view, just a few metres more, and I could do it. As I neared the pedestal, I jumped on it, applied Newton's third law of motion and bang! I landed right on his back. As I wrapped my hands around his neck and smiled a smile of ultimate satisfaction, a loud yelp of pain emerged from my carrier.**

**'Do you have to do that every freaking day of your life? , my magic carpet shouted.**

**'Do you have to ask the same freaking question everyday in your life?' I retorted.**

**'I mean, seriously, shouldn't you be used to this public humiliation by now?' I continued**

**'Guess what' he replied, 'I am not and I will be never'**

**'What problem do you have if 'something wonderful' like this happens everyday?'**

**Pull the right strings and your puppet will dance according to your wish. Precisely that happened as I uttered those two magical words 'something wonderful'. His eyes gleamed with excitement, happiness radiated out of his body and I …. Well I just felt disgusted! Ah! But I am ready to brave the fiercest of storms for him as long as his temper cools down.**

**'YOU HAVE NO IDEA', shouted an excited, now, 5 yr old**

**Yup I had no idea. 12 years of having almost the same conversation but still, I have no idea. Totally!**

**'Jordan is just so fantastic. Oh My god! Especially the way he behaves with Alex, It is perfect! , he finished like a nursery kid narrating his first day at school, super fast and filled with super sighs**

**'Gay. You are just so freakishly gay that I wonder if you have different organ down there. If you get what I am trying to say.'**

**'Hold on woman, I am all man. And you know that. After all, we did use to have pool parties back when we were six.'**

**'Yup those historic pool parties where, for some odd reason, your swimming trunks just used to slip off. Dude didn't you have a butt when you were six?'**

**'Says the girl who did not have a chest when she was six as well as when she is 16.'**

**…..**

**'Hey Lisa, you are not mad? Are you?**

**…..**

**'I did not mean it seriously! I mean sure you have some'**

**…**

**'Lisa…..?'**

**'What do u think are the two lumps of flesh pressed against your back?'**

**!**

**'I AM NEVER EVER FREAKING EVER GIVING YOU A PIGGYBACK RIDE!' Do You Get That? Get Off My Back Shameless Woman! I am never…'**

**As I watched my friend shouting at the top of his voice in a busy street, blushing furiously, I silently gave a prayer of thanks to god for always keeping my mornings the same. I treasure him and more importantly, I treasure these moments. I know I cannot get anymore closer to him but I also know I cannot afford to lose whatever closeness we have right now.**

**As we approached our school, we parted ways, not that we act all unfamiliar but we have less in common once we enter this area. After all not everyone is as popular as G-Dragon neither is everyone as infamously popular as Liz. We stand under the same roof but on different grounds.**


	2. Frenemies

Chapter 2 Frenemies

'I think the band idea is stupid'

'On the contrary, it is an excellent idea. It'll garner a lot of audience and it will raise funds for the student council'

'It would have, if your 'band' was even worth listening to. We do not want some metal and bucket clanging amateurs.'

'YOU RASCAL! YOU CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHICH IS 'DO' AND YOU ARE CALLING US AMATEURS….!

This bickering had been going on since first period and it was already the third. We have the school festival coming up in December and it is July now. Talk about unnecessary planning!

And Oh dear! The planning! Ji Yong went on and on about how his band would be the major attraction of the fest. Being the organizer I was dead against this thing. There 'band' was called Big Bang.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Epic shit! Nobody can survive with a name like that but e seemed persistent and one of the members was not even a student. However, being GD, he had to get his way and being GD the whole class was with him.

'That is enough for today, both of you. Decide on something concrete and report it to me by Monday, that is all for today class', the teacher concluded. Its amazing how or teacher seems so eager for something like this

* * *

'Scumbag! ' I hissed as I slammed my locker, at the end of the day.

'Bitch!' GD retorted

'Doorknob!'

'Bastard!'

'Son of a bitch!'

'Isn't that the same thing? ! '

'Oh! My bad!' I apologized 'but that is not the point! ' GAAHHH! You know how much I hate fests then why did you go on endlessly on that FREAKING TOPIC! '

' uuhhmmm…well…let's seeee…..the answer to this difficult question…..aaaahhh! right! IS BECAUSE YOU INSULTED MY BAND!' G-D shouted

'YOU IDIOT! The entire world does not need to know that. Dare you go nagging to people about this then I will expose your romantic novels in the library'

I threatened him pushing my face right up to his.

'YAAAAAHHH! Sssshhhhhhhh…..can you go a little silent on that. And as if you don't have any secrets. Should I tell people about how you have Kim Jae Wook all over your bedroom wall?' he whispered dangerously close to my face.

Oh! Shit! Close proximity! Ji yong move before I lose whatever sense of sanity I have. He smells of mint and a little bit of spice. Its kind of intoxicating…..

'Ji Yong oppaa~~~~', seven nasal voices echo in unison.

Ji Yong turned around and flashed that warm heart-melting smile. Thank god I didn't have to see it otherwise I would have ended up kissing him ( I lack self control -.-' ). I turned around and heaved a sigh of relief.

'Ladies~~~ it is not Ji Yong, its G-dragon' cooed the lady-killer, as he greeted the hoard of females.

I smiled and walked to wards the exit. He could be all the ladies' man he wanted but I was always first priority. The whole world knew that we were better suited to be foes than friends but both of us knew that was not the case. G-Dragon was Ji Yong to me. Only I had the right to call him that. Similarly I was Lisa to him and Liz to the rest of the world. These little-little things formed the base of our strong relationship.

Now tell me, would you in your right sense every break something as beautiful as this? Don't know? Sigh! Neither do I.


End file.
